Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are ubiquitous in today's corporate and campus environments. Conventional WLAN architecture includes a router connected to one or more wireless access points. Further, a wireless controller may be connected to the WLAN to control and manage the wireless access points. Certain areas within a corporate and campus environment are not conducive for a wireless client to connect to a wireless access point. This may be due to a blocked line of sight between the client and wireless access point antenna, interference from other clients and RF sources, the distance between client and wireless access point antenna being too great, or other environmental conditions. Thus, for many WLANs, information technology (IT) personnel have chosen to install external antennas across such environments to connect to the wireless access points, either remotely or physically.